This is not the end
by zoenightshadedamsnckbar
Summary: Two years. That is how long Annabeth has been dead. Percy has closed himself off. Artemis notices, and decides to help the only respectsble man. Not you cliché Pertamis.
1. Chapter 1

Percy

Annabeth. My girlfriend. She is now dead. In the Esyluim, I hope. She told me to move on but I can't bring myself to. No one is as perfect as her. Even though it has been 2 years and I have gone to consueling, I still cry everyday, but no one seems to notice, or if they do notice they do not care, I wish someone would help me though, and not the dam consuelor.

Artemis

I have to take my hunters to CHB. Even though a lot of the girls do not want to go, I do. Because of a boy- no a man. Perseus. Ever since his girl died in battle, he has not been himself. Thalia, she seems to be the only other person to care.

"Hunters, gather up." I shout. The hunters quickly assembled into the ranks.

"Girls, we must go the Greek Camp." I said, as the girls groaned.

"Why milady?" My newest recruit Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano asked.

"We must." Is all I replied.

"Thalia, I will have a word with you, everyone else, disassemble camp, slowly please." I said. Everyone broke off to their duties.

"Yes, milady?" Thalia said.

"Let us go into my tent, Thalia." I said.

"Ok." Thalia said as we walked into my sound proof tent, so no nosy girls could eavesdrop.

"Thalia, have you noticed a change in Perseus lately?" I asked her.

"Yes, but way?" Thalia asked.

"While... I have noticed that since Annabeth died he has not been himself, and the camp, though intentions good, seeming be ignoring the fact that he is going through a hard time. He needs help Thalia, and that is why we are going to camp." I said.

"But milady, he is a boy." Thalia said.

"No, Thalia, he is a respectable man, that needs help. Thalia, you and I both know that, and he is your cousin." I said.

"Milady, how are planning on helping him?" Thalia asked.

"We are going to start by treating him with respect and paying attention to what he has to say, just small stuff." I said.

"Okay, but I still have a weird feeling about this." Thalia said.

"Listen, Thalia, I owe this to him, he held the sky for Annabeth and for I, I think I owe this to him and Annabeth, okay?" I said.

"Fine, but be careful." Thalia said.

"Why?" I asked.

"While, since Annabeth died, Percy, let's see, he has become moody, and snaps at people, and I know you are trying to help, but still, I don't want you to get hurt." Thalia said.

"Listen, Thalia, you could have said that in the beginning, you know I will listen, and thank you for bringing some more details of Perseus's condition to me. I am going to need your help, in getting him back to himself." I said.

"Well, you can start by calling him Percy, because he will snap at you, some of the gods and godesses have learned that the hard way, like Ares, Zeus, and Aphrodite, just to name a few." Thalia said.

"Okay, I will try to call him Percy." I said.

"We are also going to need some help from huntresses that know him." Thalia said.

"Reyna, Bianca (Pretend she didn't die), and you." I said.

"Yeah, that is a start for now." Thalia said.

"We shall discuss this more later with Reyna and Bianca." I said.

"Okay." Thalia said.

"Go make sure the girls aren't goofing off, and keep this between you and I for now, I will pack my stuff up." I said.

"Okay milady." Thalia said as she walked out of my tent.

While this is going to be harder then I thought, great, while I shall start small, I guess.

Percy

Great. The hunters are coming to camp. They all hate me, except a very small handful. I hope maybe one of the one's that like me will notice something is wrong with me, and at least try to help me, even if I snap at them. One can only hope, especially, since my friends don't seem to notice that I need their help. Ughh.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper

I am worried about Percy. Ever since Annabeth died, he hasn't been himself. Even though he thinks we, Jason, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Clarisse, Katie, the Stolls and all the other campers don't care, we do, but we don't know how to help, I hope when the Hunt comes, that maybe Thalia, Reyna, and Bianca can help him.

Bianca

Lady Artemis has informed us that we must go to the Greek Camp. I know that must hunters hate camp, but I'm happy because I get to see Nico and all his friends, that I wish I knew better, I hope we can stay awhile, so I can get to know all his friends.

"APOLLOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I hear Artemis yell, I love their brother sister relationship, it reminds me so much of Nico and I.

"Apollo, I need you to take the hunt and I to camp." Artemis says.

"Okay sweetheart." Apollo says to Artemis but winking at me. Sometimes I want to high five him... in the face... with a chair.

"I am going to give rules: You do not help my hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my hunters. And you do not call them sweetheart." Artemis said. I chuckled, because that is the exact same thing she said before her solo mission some years ago. Some things never change.

"And what will happen if I don't follow said rules?" Apollo said, completly knowing what would happen if he doesn't follow said rules.

"You know." Artemis said with an evil smirk.

"Kay dokie Arty." Apollo said and Artemis seethed with rage.

"APOLLO YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Artemis yelled.

"Artemis is mad

She looks like she could kill

Apollo is so awesome." Said god of the last line said.

"Your syllables are off." One of the younger hunters, daughter of Athena, said.

"Just do what I asked, Apollo." Artemis growled.

"Only for you lil sis." Apollo said. Artemis just sighed and rolled her eyes as we all got onto Apollo's bus or whatever it is.

Percy

"Hey Perce." Grover says as he enters my cabin, why didn't I lock it?

"Hey man." I say.

"Percy, are planning on coming to come to dinner? It started a half hour ago." Grover said.

"No, I can't Grover, I can't deal with all those happy couples and all the sympathetic stares I get. Grover, it's bad, she told to move on, b-b-b-but I-I-I can't." I said, as I started, and yes, it is has become regular for me to cry.

"Percy, what would she say if she saw you loke this, after 2 years?" Grover asked me.

"She would say 'Seaweed Brain, you need to eat, and stop crying.' But Grover I just can't I have tried, but I can't." I said.

"Percy, dinner ends shortly, and most people will filter out by now, lets go eat, and how about you me and the gang sit together." Grover said.

"And do what, make this some sort group therapy, like it always becomes. No, not happening" I yelled.

"Sorry, but Percy, you need to eat, please do this for Annabeth." Grover said.

"Grover you don't get it, leave." I yelled. But what surprised me even more, was he just plopped himslf down and sat there.

"I said leave." I yelled, even though I really didn't want him to leave, because I wanted proof that at least one person here cares.

"Not until you do." Grover said.

"Fine, let's go eat." I said as we went to mess hall. What suprised me even more was when I got to mess hall.

Sally

Percy hasn't been himself since Annabeth died. Today, for his 21st birthday, Chiron and the gods have let Paul and myself into camp, and Chiron and I are planning his birthday at camp.

"Okay, ATTENTION!" I yelled to silence the dinner room.

"Thank you, okay as you may have noticted there is no food, that is because today is Percy's birthday and we are here to celebrate it. And since Percy is absent, like always, apparently, we can make it a suprise. So I am going to make committees and NOT ONE OF YOU IS GOING TO COMPLAIN. Okay so on the dinner committe is going to be Katie, Miranda, Demeter, Thalia, Reyna, Bianca, Phoebe, Artemis, Athena, Piper, and Aphrodite. The drink committe is going to be Poseidon and Hestia. The lighting committe is Apollo and his kids, the sound committe is going to be Hephastus and his kids except Leo, Leo, Hermesand his kids, and Iris and her kids are on the decorating committe. Zeus, Hades, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Clarisse, Chris, Ares, Hera, and anyone else I forgot are on the event planning committe, Grover come see, please everyone work quickly." I said, and surprisingly no one complained.

"You wanted to see me?" Grover asked.

"Yes, Grover, you are the only one that I know Percy will listen to in here, besides me, but he can't know I am here yet. So what I am going to need is for you to get Percy in few minutes and bring him here, and you can't come back until he is with you, okay?" I said.

"Yea, when do you want me to get him?" Grover asked.

"In about five minutes, and Grover, he can't know that we are having a party for him" I said.

"Kay dokie." Grover said.

This is going to be awesome, I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy

I was so wound up in not having Annabeth that I forgot today was my 21st birthday. Apparently no one else did though. I was glad, I guess.

"Happy Birthday, Percy." Grover said.

"Thanks, but who's idea was this?" I asked Grover.

"Mine." Sally said as I turned around to see mom, Paul,all the Olympians, all the campers, the Hunt, and some minor gods, and Tyson.

"How... but... mortal... camp... who... what..." I said trying to figure out how exactly mom did this.

"Percy, you look like a gaping fish." Mom told me.

"Sorry, can I have a minute, alone at beach please?" I asked. I was overwhelmed with all of this. I need to minute to process it all.

"Sure, but it quick, some of us are hungry." Mom said.

"Kay, I will." I said, as I ran to the beach, not wanting all of them to see me to cry.

I went and sat by ocean and wrapped my arm around my legs, and my chin on my knees. I stared at the ocean as the tears came and came.

"Percy?" I heard, and I turned around to a certain goddess of the moon.

"Artemis?" I asked.

"Come stop your crying, it will be alright. I will be here don't you cry. I am here to help, Percy," Artemis began as she sat beside me at the beach, " you are only respectable man, and no one seems to notice you need help, but I do, do you want to help you?" she asked.

"Artemis, I will take you up on your offer, but, are sure, everyone else has given up on me, are you sure?" I asked.

"Percy, I want you to be you, not the shell of you, lets go celebrate your birthday." Artemis said.

"Artemis, can we be friends?" I asked, knowing I was in need of a true friend, and I feel like Artemis can succeed in that job.

"If that makes you happy then yes, lets be friends." Artemis said as we began to head back to mess hall.

"Thanks." I said.

"I have not done anything." She said.

"You believe in me when no one else does. They all tried to push me back to my oldself immediatly, and you became by friend." I said and for the first time in 2 years I became hopeful.

Aphrodite

After Percy was gone for 20 minutes Sally sent Artemis to go find him. If she is thinking like I am, she knows that Artemis and Percy would become good friends, and eventually a couple.

"OOOOHHHH!" I shrieked.

"What, Aphrodite?" Apollo asked, less then enthusistic.

"Percy's love meter just went a bit for the first time since Annabeth died." I shrieked.

"What does that mean for us?" Sally asked.

"It means that Artemis is going to help us get Percy back whether she knows it or not." I said.

"That is good right?" Sally asked.

"Yea." I decided.

Artemis

As Perse- Percy and I walked back to the dining palvilion, we made small chat, and relaized that Percy is pretty nice, and we might become good friends.

Or more. A voice in my head said.

Shut it. I told that voice.

"Artemis, why do you so much hope for me?" Percy asked me.

"You are more than a boy, and even if you were just a boy, no one should have to go through what you do, and I feel if I start treating like you should be others may follow suit, because I bet half of them don't even understand what you are going through, and how to help you." I told him.

"Well since we are friends, can I give you a hug, because I haven't had a real hug since Annabeth died." He said, and to say I was shocked was an understatement.

"Um... sure?" I said, but it came out more like a skeptical question.

He came and gave me a hug, for me it was awkward, but I think it made him happy, and right now that is important.

Grover

The empathy link between Percy and I told me that Percy is a tad bit less sad than normal witch is good, I hope, but I still worry for him.

"Guys, Percy and Artemis are coming!" Yelled Connor or Travis, I can never tell them apart.

"Does that mean we can eat now?" Zeus asked.

"Once Percy and Artemis sit down, yes you can eat." Sally said, I chuckled at the face Zeus wore, because of that.

"Hey guys." Percy said.

"Perce, hey man, wassup?" Leo said.

"The sky." Percy said.

"Cool, cool so do you want to sit with me?" Leo asked.

"Um... if you don't mind, I kinda already told Artemis I would sit with her, Bianca, Reyna, and Thalia." Percy said, and almost everyone looked shocked, except Thalia who wore a satisfactory smirk, Bianca who looked pleased and Reyna who looked elated.

"Oh yea, cool talk to you later man." Leo said.

Percy approached the table were Artemis, Thalia, Reyna, and Bianca already were. Everyone was finally satisfied because they could eat.


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis was acting weird. First she comes to Percy's birthday party, second she comes wearing a white tank that says, "Forget the rules, if you like it wear it.", tie dye denim shorts, a lace bow in her ombré hair, and yellow converse sneakers. Then she invited Percy to sit with her. I'm worried about what Aphrodite is doing to her.

"Athena?" someone asked. I turned around to see Apollo standing there.

"Yes, Apollo?" I interrogated.

"Well, I was wondering if you noticed something suspicous about Artemis, cuz' I do, and if you don't-" Apollo started.

"Apollo, shut up, and yes, I have noticed Artemis acting weird, do you think Aphrodite is messing with her?" I asked Apollo.

"I dunno." Apollo stated dumbly.

"Well, how about one of us go and ask her?" I suggested.

"What if I get a demigod, like a hunter, cuz..." Apollo started.

"That is brillant, because then it will appear to Aphrodite, that we do not care." I stated.

"Who should I get?" Apollo asked.

"Bianca or Reyna, someone close to the both, but who keeps an open mind," I said.

"Bianca, she has been around both of them longer, and seems to care for both." Apollo said.

"Yes, that will be perfect," I said.

"I will talk to her," Apollo said.

"Not yet, it will be obvious!" I said.

"When should I do it?" Apollo asked.

"After gifts," I said bluntly.

"Okay dokie!" Apollo said, walking away as I rolled my eyes at him.

Percy

This fricken party is giving me a headache because the music is so flippin loud. I just want everyone to leave so I can hear myself think. It doesn't help that every 5 minutes someone comes to ask me if I am ok. Oh, I just wanna smack them.

"Perce?" someone yelled.

"What?" I yelled, with an angry tone.

"Don't use that tone with me," oops, it was mom, "and do you wanna do gifts yet?"

"Sure," I said.

"Okay, I will make an annoncement," mom said.

Great. Note the sarcasm.

"Okay guys, we are going to open presents now!" Mom annonced over the loudspreaker thingy. Everyone ventured over to the "present table".

"Okay Perce, ready?" Mom asked, and I gave a simple nod.

The first thing I opened was a shot glass, from Jason, I rolled my eyes and set it to the side, then from Athena, I got a book, that will probably never be used, I said Thank you anyways. From Leo I got a free hug coupon, I rolled my eyes at his antics, from Thalia I got some kelp, on a manicin's head, I politely said Thanks, resisting the urge to smile. From Zeus I got a beanie that said "Zeus is da bomb." I wanted to chuck at him. I didn't want to become Percy-cabob though, so I didn't. I got a bunch of other gifts too. None of the gifts were really that important though.

That is until I got to the last present, I knew was Artemis's because hers was the only one I didn't open yet. I was expecting some killer note or something but was surprised to find a silver wrist watch with a note.

The note read:

Dear Percy,

I know I am probably not your favorite goddess, and I know I am "man-hating", but this is different. I don't what has gotten into me, but I have taken a special interest in you, and I don't want you to be remembered as the used to be happy kid, to the depressed adolesent, but as the happy adolesent. I know this weird for you, but it is for me to, so don't feel bad.

This watch I gave you is a tracker, it works both ways. I can track you, and vice versa. It is also a communication device where we can text each other, and since we are friends: I hope we can be able to communicate.

~Artemis

3rd person

By the time Percy finished reading the note, he was smiling, for the first time in two years, and he didn't feel guilty. He walked to Artemis and gave her a hug. Everyone was surprised. They were more surprised when she hugged him back. Even Artemis was surprised she hugged back, but she did, and she was glad she did. She was glad Percy was so happy.


	5. Chapter 5

3rd Person

To Percy, even though he would never tell anyone, Artemis was beautiful. It has been three days since his birthday party, and he and Artemis have become pretty good friends. Everyone was surprised that a man-hating goddess could bring Percy out of his 'bubble', but she did.

Today Artemis wore a simple hot pink dress, it had a small high low (it was a high low, ut was only by a few inches, not a real lot, like a normal high low), she wore her now ombré hair down, and simple silver flats. Percy thought she looked beautiful, yet simple. Just how he liked it.

Artemis decided that it was time that Percy went and did something in the mortal world, since he hasn't left CHB since Annabeth's death. Artemis decided that her and him were going to go to a movie. "The Fault in Our Stars" is what she decided on.

"Percy?" The hunt goddess said as she knocked on the door to cabin 3. She told him the previous night that they were going see a movie today, and he of course got all excited.

Percy open the door wearing a pair of khaki shorts, and a silver shirt that had sea green writing on it. And of course, the watch she gave him. Coincidentally, the shirt matched the duo's eye colors.

"Hey Artemis." Percy said, a smile instantly appearing on his face.

"Hey Percy." Artemis said, returning the warm smile.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Percy said, and the more Artemis thaught about it the more she decided that "The Fault in Our Stars" would only hurt Percy, and decided against it.

"Um... I thought we could pick it out when we got there." Artemis said.

"Okay," Percy said.

-time skip to after the movie-

"I am so glad the flashback movie for today was "Finding Nemo"" Percy said with a smile.

"Me too." Artemis said, laughing at him.

"Are you laughing at me?" Percy said.

"Maybe." Artemis said with a smirk.

"Who knew that Artemis, the man-hating goddess, had a funny side to her?" Percy said.

"I do, Jackson, I do." Artemis said.

"Damn it Arty, you don't have a last name that I can use." Percy said.

"Yes, but you did call me Arty, that is close enough." Artemis said.

"Touché." Percy said.

"Do you want to get ice cream?" Artemis said.

"Sure." Percy said.

-that night-

Percy was so happy, Artemis seemed to really be helping him. And since she arrived his nightmares have not come back, until tonight.

_"Percy... you... move... on..." Annabeth said, barely alive. "promise... me..."_

"Annabeth, I love you, but how can I move on?" Percy said, crying.

"I... love... you..." Annabeth said, as her world faded black.

Then the dream shifted.

_Percy was pacing back and forth on the Argo II, it was the day after Annabeth died, and he just couldn't the images out of his head,and thoughts of Tartarus filling his head..._

Then he woke up screaming, in a cold sweat. He started to cry. Then his crying turned into sobs, then his sobs turned into shouts. He then heard a simple knock on the door. He went to open, expecting to see some angry camper, but found Artemis there.

"Hi Percy." She said quietly.

"Hi?" He said, but it came out more like a question.

"Can I came in?" She said.

"Oh, um yeah, sure." Percy said, still upset about his dream.

Artemis went and sat down on one of Percy's bean bag chairs, and noted that it was 2am.

"I heard you screaming." She said as Percy sat on the side of his bed.

"Nightmares." He said simply.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Artemis asked.

"Not really." He said.

"Okay, but Percy?" Artemis said.

"Yeah." He replied.

"I am and always will be available to listen, okay?" Artemis said.

"Thanks." Percy said.

"For what?" Artemis asked confused as to what he is thanking her for.

"For everything, you are the only that has came to my cabin at 2am when I have nightmares to see if I am okay, everyone else comes and yells at me to shut up, and it is so frustrating." Percy said.

"Oh, so if you need anything, you know where to find me right?" Artemis said, and Percy nodded, and it was an unspoken agreement between the two that they were not friends, but best friends. 


	6. Chapter 6

After Artemis left his cabin, Percy was exhausted. Though, he knew if he went back to sleep, his nightmares would return. He went over to his bookshelf, and grabbed the book that Athena gave him for his birthday, hoping that reading would take his mind off of everything.

The book was called, The Future of Us.

After he read the summary on the back, he decided he would try to start to read it.

The next time he glanced at the clock, it was five in the morning, he had been reading for almost three hours! Yet, he wasn't half way through because Athena got him the book in English!

He decided to try to fall asleep, again, hoping his nightmares wouldn't come back, and lucky for him, they didn't.

-

Percy awoke to someone banging on his door, and to say he was angry, would be just a minor understatement, note the sarcasm. He got up to answer the door, to be greeted with an angry Thalia.

"Where the *bleep* were you? You *bleep* idiot! You are a *bleep*!" Thalia yelled, using her very colorful language.

"Calm down, Thals, I overslept, jeez, I am sorry," Percy stated, trying to calm himself from decking her.

"You want some Seaweed Brain?" Thalia yelled, and Percy got upset about the name Seaweed Brain, as a small crowd was gathering, Jason, Nico, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Bianca, Katie, Conner, Travis, Chris, and Clarisse in the front.

All of this made Percy seeth with rage. "Bring it on Pinecone Face."

Thalia summoned lighting, and Percy felt the ever so fimilar tug in his gut.

The lighting and water clashed, as Zeus and Poseidon came to break the two up, but even they couldn't help, for their power was only assisting the demigods, and Thalia and Percy are quite powerful. Nico and Bianca summoned Hades and finally threw the two off, with Hades's power. The fight died down, leaving a destroyed Zeus and Poseidon cabin.

Zeus was soaked, Poseidon was sorched, the campers were cowering in fear, Artemis stared on wearily, not knowing who started the fight, and Percy and Thalia were still locked in death stares at each, as Thalia cackled with lightening, and Percy was tightening his fists, ready to deck her.

Bianca and Nico were still keeping skeltons around, to hold the two back.

"THALIA GRACE YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE." Zeus boomed.

"PERSEUS JACKSON I EXCPECTED BETTER OF YOU." Poseidon thundered.

"Come," Hades said gently, being the rational one of the group, "we must discuss punishment." Thalia and Percy slowly followed the big three, everyone else still in shock that three very powerful gods had come to break up Thalia and Percy.


	7. Chapter 7

Thalia and Percy were punished by having to do chores together for a month. Since neither of them had their cabins, Artemis offered for them to stay in her cabin.

Flashback

Percy and Thalia were sitting on the stairs of the Big House, after having just received punishment. Thalia knew she could stay in the Artemis cabin, being a huntress, but Percy was unsure of where he would be staying.

Then Artemis came out of the Big House and asked Thalia to leave while she talked to Percy.

Percy took a second to realize how beautiful she looked. She was wearing an aqua tank top that had a white anchor on it, jean shorts, and her black combat boots. She was in her nineteen year old form, two years younger than Percy. Percy looked up at her as she sat down and watched her wavy ombré hair blew gently in the wind.

"Hey," He mumbled.

"Hello Percy," Artemis replied.

"So... I'm sorry." He said looking into her silver eyes.

"Why, what do have to be sorry for? You didn't do anything to me. I don't know the full story, so I wouldn't tell you to apologize to Thalia." Artemis said.

"Yeah, we went through our apologies, but that doesn't help that I don't have a place to stay." He said looking out to the ruins of the Poseidon and Zeus cabins.

"You could stay in my cabin," Artemis said simply.

"With man hating girls?" He said looking at her like she was crazy.

"I can adjust that," She stated.

"Okay, just until my cabin is repaired," He said.

"Oh, you should probably stop by the camp store, to get some new clothes, seeing that yours are gone," She said.

"Or," He began, "you could flash us to my mom's house, and I could get my extra clothes that are there."

"Okay, give me fifteen to twenty minutes to inform the girls of the new living arrangement for now. I will meet you at Thalia's tree." She said, as the two of them got up.

Flashback end.

This lead to Percy sitting on the beach, listening to his track list titled Artemis.

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

(Wake me up when September ends- Green Day)

He didn't really know how any of the songs on there got there- maybe he thought Artemis might like them- and some described his heart ache that loving Artemis was an impossible love due to her maidenhood.

He glanced at the time on his iPod and saw that 15 minutes were up, so he headed to Thalia's tree.


	8. Chapter 8

When he got to Thalia's tree, Percy saw Artemis already there. She also changed. She now had on a dark pink dress with black flats. She also had on a crescent moon necklace.

"Hey. Ready to go?" She asked when Percy got the tree.

"Yup." He said popping the p.

"Okay." She grabbed his arm and flashed them to the apartment to get Percy's clothes.

Meanwhile on Olympus

Athena decided that her plan for comforting Aphrodite wasn't going to work. So she was going to confront Aphrodite her self.

"Aphrodite." Athena said entering the throne finding Aphrodite to be the only one in there. "I need to talk to you."

"Have you finally realized you love Poseidon?"

"No way. What are you doing to Artemis?"

"Me? I am doing nothing." Aphrodite said genuinely.

"Then who is?"

"No one. Artemis decided to befriend the boy. I know you were wishing it were me, so you could harm me, but it isn't. I know not to mess with Artemis. I just like to tease her."

"Do you really think I would harm you?"

"Well, you don't really like me."

"Aph, we may fight. But it is expected. We have nothing in common. I am wisdom, you are love. The two different things. That why on solstice meetings no one can get along. We don't have anything to get along about. We are all different. We may be sisters, or cousins or whatever we are, and we may fight, but I don't hate you."

"Thena, do you think that maybe me and you have a chance at being friends?"

"I am not the friendship goddess, but I think we could give it a try. Maybe it will inspire other gods and goddess to become more friendly."

"Awesome!"

-  
Back to Artemis and Percy

Sally was surprised when Percy came. She was even more surprised when he came with Artemis. She then remembered Aphrodite saying Artemis was going to help bring Percy back.

"Hi Percy. Hello Lady Artemis." Sally greeted.

"Just Artemis." Artemis said.

"Okay. So what brings you here?" Sally asked Artemis, who looked to Percy who grinned sheepishly. Sally smiled, she hadn't seen his sheepish grin since Annabeth. Aphrodite was right.

"Um, me and Thalia-daughter of Zeus, sorta were at each other necks this morning. We may have used our powers against each other. Zeus and Poseidon have come to try to calm us down. It may not have worked. Hades, Nico and Bianca -Hades' kids, may have had to come to separate us. We may destroyed each others cabins and clothes." Percy said. Artemis was laughing at his explanation, using may. By now Sally and Artemis were on the couch, and Percy on the armrest next Artemis.

"And why did this fight happen?" Sally asked, with worry. Artemis was wondering the same thing, but was afraid to ask.

"She called me Seaweed Brain." Percy said, suddenly interested in his shoes. Sally understood, Artemis looked confused. Sally mouthed tell you later.

"Okay, why don't you get your suitcase, and some clothes. Your suitcase is under your bed." Sally said, "Artemis and I are gonna chat."

Once Percy was outta ear shot, Sally said "Seaweed Brain was Annabeth's nickname for him."

"Oh. He is such a good person. He doesn't deserve this."

"I know. Artemis, I know."

"Do he think he is getting any better?" Artemis asked, twirling a strand of hair.

"Yes, with your help. You like him don't you?"

"I-" Percy came down the stairs, with a suitcase full of clothes.

"Are they folded?" Sally asked.

"Yes."

"Neatly?"

"Yup."

"Okay."

Then they said their byes, and Artemis and Percy went back to camp.

Sally went back to the couch, and looked at picture of when Percy was younger, and happy. She noticed with Artemis around, he was slowly becoming that person again.

-

When Percy and Artemis got back to camp, she led him to her cabin. She then brought him to a private room.

"This is your room." Artemis said.

"Thanks."

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd want to be my champion? You would sorta be like my lieutenant, but instead of working with the hunt you'd work with me?"

"I'll do it. I'll need help, but I'll do it."

Then she started chanting in greek and he became her champion.

His eyes changed, they were still green, but specked with silver. His hair had an auburn streak in it.

"You now have all my powers." Artemis said.

"Thanks." He said fingering his auburn streak.


	9. Chapter 9

Right after Artemis made Percy her champion, Zeus called an emergency council meeting. Artemis decided to bring Percy, since she knew what this was about.

Artemis was the last one to flash in. Poseidon's jaw dropped when he saw Percy, with Artemis, as her champion, smiling. Athena was talking to Aphrodite when Artemis flashed in, they both looked at Artemis with surprise. Hades didn't look up, he didn't care. Apollo and Hermes stopped the prank they were about to pull on Hera, and looked at Artemis with a hint of betrayal. Zeus and Hera had looks of murder on their faces. Hestia was happy that her niece and nephew were getting along so well. Dionysus could care less, Demeter glanced back and forth between the two, her mouth slightly opened. Ares and Hephastus were glaring at each other and didn't notice the arrival of the two.

Artemis grabbed Percy's wrist and pulled him over to her throne and sat down, letting Percy sit on the floor next to her.

"What?" She finally snapped, glaring at the 13 powerful beings in the room.

"Why is he here?" Zeus said with disgust.

"He is my champion. Get over it." Everyone that knew her looked on in surprise, she never speaks like that.

"WHY?" Zeus yelled standing up.

Artemis stood up and matched his height, "BECAUSE I DEEMED HIM WORTHY! AND I DON'T GIVE A CRAP WHAT YOU SAY. WHAT IS DONE IS DONE AND YOU CAN NOT JUST COME AND UNDO IT SPARKY!"

Hera and Hades had to hold Zeus back from attacking her. Everyone else was looking at her in awe, it is not everyday someone yells at Zeus. No one had ever seen Artemis talk back to Zeus, much less yell. She was daddy's perfect little girl.

Artemis grabbed Percy's wrist and flashed out.

"ARTEMIS!" Zeus yelled, but everyone knew it would do no good.

"Zeus. Calm down, please. We can figure this out without her." Hera pleaded, and he calmed down, and tried to begin the meeting.

"So, as you have noticed-" BURRRPPPPPP.

"APOLLO!" Athena yelled, looking at him, "Did you have to much fizzy sodas?"

"May- burp- be."

"I am going to kill you!" Zeus said, "Continuing, Artemis has champion, and-" FARTTTTT.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU UNDER EDUCATED IMBECILES FARTED?" Athena yelled.

"Not me." Hermes said.

Apollo looked at him and whispered "Run!" And him and Hermes took off, with Athena hot on there heels. Aphrodite was right behind her. During that, all Hades broke loose in the throne room. Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, and Hades were fighting over who Rhea's favorite was. Ares and Hephaestus were fighting over Aphrodite, Dionysus was snoring- really loud, Athena and Aphrodite were chasing Hermes and Apollo, Zeus sighed, and joined the fight between Rhea's children, and Hestia was at her hearth watching Artemis and Percy, ready to kill the 12 immortal beings in her presence. She had never seen Artemis cry the way she was. Hestia checked to make sure no one was watching her, and she flashed out to where Artemis was.

- Meanwhile at camp with Artemis/Percy -

Artemis was crying into Percy's shoulder. They were sitting on the front of the big house stairs, everyone looked at them weirdly, but Percy didn't care. Thalia stomped up to them with the hunters behind her watching.

"What happened milady?" Thalia said to Artemis, Artemis only sobbed louder.

Thalia turned to Percy and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"A council meeting." Percy replied, pulling Artemis closer, as she continued to sob.

"And..."

"It didn't end well." Percy said.

Thalia wasn't satisfied with that answer, but led the hunt off anyway. Right after the hunt left, Hestia flashed in.

"Are you okay?" Hestia asked Artemis, but didn't get a reply.

Hestia sat next to Artemis and pulled her hair out of her face, so she wouldn't get it all knotted, Percy rubbed her back as Artemis kept her head buried in Percy's shoulder.

"Arty, Hestia is here to see you." Percy said into Artemis's hair. Artemis slightly shook her head, signaling she didn't want to talk. Hestia started braiding Artemis's hair, as Percy tried to get her to talk to him or Hestia, but she just kept crying, and would not talk.

Then Chiron walked out to see two Olympian goddesses and Percy there. He was surprised to see Artemis crying into Percy's shoulder, and Hestia messing with Artemis's hair trying to get her to talk. They couldn't see him because their backs were turned to him.

"Hello," Chiron said, as two necks- Hestia and Percy- snapped around to see him, "do you want to come in?" Hestia and Percy looked at each other, and Artemis didn't react. Hestia decided it would be a good idea to go in, so nosy demigods couldn't see what was happening. Percy picked Artemis up bridal style, and carried her inside. Everyone- Chiron included- was surprised she didn't harm him.

Percy sat on the couch, keeping Artemis in his lap, Artemis kept her head in his shoulder. Hestia sat next to Percy, and Chiron put himself in wheelchair mode and sat across from them.

-up on Olympus-

The gods and goddesses were chasing each other all over the throne room. No one knew who was insulting who, as insults were being shouted all over. No one noticed that Hestia had left.

"You pig-head!" Athena shouted- no one knew why.

"AIRHEAD!" Apollo yelled to Aphrodite, but Zeus thought he meant him.

"COW!" Ares shouted to Hephaestus, but Hera interpreted it wrong.

"FISH BRAIN!" Hades shouted to Demeter, but Poseidon took it the wrong way.

Insults were flying all over Olympus- this was the worst it has ever been. No one has ever noticed that Artemis can help keep it in control, because she kept the fights to a minimum. Yeah, she does fight, but only with Aphrodite or Apollo. She can some how control the Olympians.

It got worse when Apollo brought up their dead children, when shouting at Hades. By now powers were involved. Zeus was shooting his master bolt at the gods randomly, Poseidon was dousing people, Apollo was shooting people with arrows, Aphrodite was charmspeaking them, Hades had the dead out, Demeter was wrapping vines around people, and with all the other gods and their powers, the throne room was being destroyed. When Hestia flashed back in she was furious.

-at camp-

After Artemis got adjusted on Percy's lap, she looked to him, and said "I am sorry."

Chiron and Hestia stayed quiet and watched the exchange.

"Why, Arty, what did you do that you need to be sorry for?"

"I got you into this mess. I made you my champion, not thinking of the consequences, and then the Olympians got upset." Artemis said. Then a loud bang of thunder was heard.

"I am going to go check to see what happened." Hestia said said flashing out.

"Artemis?" Percy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy with the decision?"

"Of course!"

"Then, don't let them tell you otherwise. Okay?"

"Okay," she said, smiling up at him, as she was still in his lap.


	10. Chapter 10

Hestia flashed up to Olympus, to find it in total chaos. She was furious.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED UP HERE?" Hestia demanded. The 12 remaining Olympians looked at her; Hestia never yells.

"Well, Toilet head-," Athena said gesturing to Poseidon.

"No name calling," the Eldest Olympian, Hestia, snapped.

"After," Hera began looking at the ground ashamed, "Artemis flashed out- wait, when did you leave?"

"After Athena yelled quote unquote which one of you under educated imbeciles farted, and then Hermes and Apollo started running."

"Okay, then Athena started chasing Hermes and Apollo, and for some reason Aphrodite started chasing them as well. Then Demeter, Poseidon, Hades and I started fighting over who Rhea's favorite was. Ares and Hephaestus started fighting over who was better for Aphrodite. Zeus than joined our sister and brothers and I."

"Then," Apollo said, "we starting insulting who we were fighting with, and woke up Dionysus, and we were taking insults that were meant for other as they were meant for us. And then we started to use our powers, and then you appeared."

"The only reason I appeared was because I heard thunder from where I was!"

"Where were you?" Poseidon asked.

"Never mind. I, somehow, have to come up with punishment."

"Punishment?" Aphrodite squeaked.

"Yes, punishment."

"What about Artemis?" Athena asked, curiously.

"What about her? She's not here. She didn't do this, and you don't know what she is going through, or how long it took Percy and I calm her down, well mostly Percy, but I did try," Hestia said. "All of you self righteous Olympians should be ashamed."

"Wait, you and Percy calmed her down. Where is she?" Apollo asked.

"I am not telling you. She wouldn't want to see any of you anyways, so don't even try!" Hestia said.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER?" Apollo yelled.

"Be quiet Apollo, or you will be punished more." Hestia said, everyone surprised at her sternness. No one, except Hestia, saw Artemis flash in with Percy. She was smiling smugly at the scene unfolding before her.

"Sorry, Hestia." Apollo said.

"Good, now what should I do for punishment?" Hestia said, winking at Artemis.

"Well-" Artemis began, stepping out of the shadows with Percy. Her eyes were still red rimmed from crying.

"ARTY!" Apollo yelled, trying to her hug her. She used her powers to keep him back. Everyone else turned, and saw she was crying. They were all cautious.

"Apollo," Artemis said sternly then turned to Hestia, "should be banned- for a month from going into the mortal world."

"Noooooo!" He said.

"Good one Artemis," Hestia said.

"Ha, thanks." Artemis said flashing Apollo a smile.

"I think Zeus, Hermes, and Aphrodite should have the same punishment," Percy said.

"Yes!" Artemis said, high-fiving him, surprising the Olympians with their closeness.

"Athena- no reading for a month!" Artemis said, fist bumping Percy.

"Poseidon and Hades have to stay on Olympus for a month!" Hestia said. Artemis and Percy agreed.

"Oh, no fighting for Ares, no machine work for Hephaestus for a month." Artemis said. Percy high fived that one.

"Dionysus... hmmm... no naps at Camp for a month." Percy said. Artemis laughed, but agreed.

"Hera has to join Dionysus at Camp for a month," Hestia said. Percy looked mortified, but reluctantly agreed once Artemis assured him she would stay with him, and they and the hunt could if it got too bad.

"No gardening for Demeter for a month," Hestia decided.

"And no one can communicate with each other for a month!" Artemis added, and Percy hugged her on that one, shocking the other 13 immortals in the room. She laughed and hugged back.

Apollo felt betrayed and jealous. Artemis never let him hug her, but at the same time he was happy, Percy hasn't smiled- let alone laugh, until Artemis came and helped him. Zeus and Poseidon looked on curiously, were they dating or were they really close friends. Everyone noticed Artemis was in her nineteen year old form, two years younger than Percy, and not her normal twelve.

"That is perfect, Arty!" Percy said, and Artemis laughed. Apollo was furious no one could call Artemis Arty without being killed.

"Thanks, Jackson," Artemis replied.

"Touché," he said, and they burst out laughing, as they remembered the time they made that inside joke. Everyone was even more surprised.

Zeus finally had enough of the scene and asked what was going on.

"No communication." Percy said between laughter, causing him and Artemis to laugh more. The immortals that we're not Artemis looked to Hestia silently telling her to ask.

"No really, what is going on?" Hestia asked.

Percy and Artemis just shrugged, "We have become pretty close over the past few days." Percy said.

All the 13 Immortals jaws dropped.

"Yea," Artemis said with a mock glare at Percy, "pretty close. Just pretty or very close, Fish-Face?"

Percy returned the mock glare, "Very close, Moon-Beam." The two forgot they had an audience, as the started calling each other nicknames, but Artemis was careful not to call him Seaweed Brain.

"Kelp Head."

"Hunty."

"Jackson." She said stepping up to his face.

"Arty." He replied stepping to her face. They were nose to nose. He then realized how much he wanted to kiss her, she realized how hard she was falling for him. I am a maiden she kept repeating in her head. The tension was pretty high in the throne room as everyone watch the two, waiting to see what would happen. Somewhere in all the name calling Percy and Artemis held each others hands.

Percy broke the tension, and the urge to kiss her by tasing her. Everyone released a breath they didn't know they were holding.


	11. Chapter 11

After the meeting in throne room was ended, peacefully, Artemis flashed Percy and herself out, to Camp, more specifically, to his quarters in her cabin.

"What was that, in throne room?" Artemis asked Percy, as she plopped onto the edge of his bed.

Percy sat next to her. "What was what?"

"The almost kiss!" Artemis said.

"Oh. That is exactly what it was, an almost kiss."

"Smart alec. No, do you have those feelings for me?"

"Yeah, I think. These are stronger than when I loved Annabeth though. But you are a maiden, so I can't exactly have those feelings for you, and the hunt would kill me if they found out I had those feelings, and-"

"Percy, you are rambling."

"Oh, so wait do you have those feelings?"

"I'm not sure. I have never experenced love, so I am unsure. I think so."

"But you are a maiden!"

"Yeah, we need to work around that. But what does this chat make us?"

"What do you want it to make us?"

"A couple. I think. I'm sorry, I am still new to this, and I am unsure of all this, and- I'm rambling."

"So a couple, hun. We need to keep it a secret, for now." Then Artemis felt the bolt for a consul meeting.

"We need to go. Now," Artemis said grabbing his hand.

When Artemis flashed in, she saw everyone else there.

"Apollo has called this meeting." Zeus said. Everyone collectively groaned, usually when Apollo calls meetings it is because he wants to read a new poem.

"Yes. There is a new prophecy. We need to make Percy a god."

"What?" Percy said, standing up. Artemis pulled him back, and gave him a pleading look.

"Why?" Artemis asked.

"We have no god of tides and heroes. This prophecy calls for a god of tides and heroes. We can make Percy that. I am sure the other person in the prophecy would like that."

"Okay," Zeus said, and then started chanting in Ancient Greek, and the other Olympians joined, and shot beams of color towards Percy.

Percy felt a little pain, but quickly got over it.

"You are now a god." Artemis whispered to him.

"I, Zeus, king of the gods, make you, Percy, the god of tides, heroes, and comfort. You are also the 15th Olympian." Everyone clapped. Percy than looked to Apollo.

"Okay this is the prophecy:

Moon and Hunt must work with Tide and Hero  
The tale of two star-crossed lovers  
will make the gods stronger  
Oaths will be dropped  
as the powered pair rules  
when the ruling pair steps down."

Artemis and Percy looked at each other in shock.

"Okay." Athena began. "The first line is definitely Artemis and Percy. The second line means they will fall in love. The third line means that their love will make Olympus stronger. The fourth line means Artemis and maybe her hunters will drop or change their oaths, the fifth line and sixth line go together. Hera and Zeus will step down as Artemis and Percy rule Olympus."

"Why is this prophecy so straight forward?" Artemis asked. Everyone turned to Apollo.

"I dunno. It just came to me. I don't control how the prophecy comes out," Apollo said.

"Okay. Percy and Artemis, you can step out for a few minutes to discuss this." Zeus said and Percy got off the floor, as he didn't have a throne yet, and Artemis her throne, and they walked out hand-in-hand.

"Okay, Hades," Zeus said, turning to Hades, "you are going to need to bring Lady Styx, to lift Artemis's oath." Hades nodded and flashed out to get Styx, the rest of the time Artemis and Percy were in the hall was an awkward silence.

-Artemis/Percy-

"Well, we could reveal that we are already 'dating'" Artemis said.

"No. That might make this harder, I mean to get Styx to break your oath."

"I see what you mean. So we have to get married. I don't want to rush into this though. I want it be normal." Artemis said looking at Percy.

"Well, it seems like there is no time limit." Percy said.

"Yeah, that is good. So we can walk back, dating?" Artemis asked.

"Yes. Walk back in dating." Percy confirmed. He grabbed her hand and smiled. As they got to the throne room door he could tell she was nervous and he gave her a reassuring hand squeeze.

He opened the door and together they walked in. Instead of going to her throne, Artemis went and sat on Percy's lap. At the same time, Styx and Hades appeared in the throne room.

"Lady Styx," Zeus said to the rather pretty woman, "there is a prophecy that requires Artemis to break her Oath of maidenhood. Is there a way you can release her from her oath."

"Let me hear the prophecy." Styx said.

Apollo recited the prophecy.

"Yes, I can lift her Oath. The price that will be payed is in the prophecy. The rulers of Olympus will change. That is punishment for breaking the oath. Artemis your oath has been lifted." Styx said, and then flashed out.

"So the price for me breaking the Oath is new rulers." Artemis said, making sure she heard right.

"Yes," Apollo began, "but your oath hasn't been broken yet, so the rulers will not change yet. It is unknown what will happen to Zeus and Hera, if they will become regular gods, or if they will fade."

"Whoa, will that begin the sixth age?" Hestia asked.

"I think so." Apollo and Athena said at the same time.

"Wait-" Percy said, "we, Artemis and I, need to somehow announce our relationship to the Hunters, and the campers. And Zeus, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes, you do need to announce it, and after the meeting we can talk." Zeus said. Percy nodded.

"Any other matters that need to be discussed?" Zeus then asked, and no one said anything.

"Okay," Zeus said, "in exactly one week, we will have another meeting, if nothing else comes up." Zeus said, and everyone flashed except Zeus, Percy, and Artemis, whom Percy made stay.

"Zeus, I know this against your will, but I would still like your blessing to date your daughter. I feel its right."

"Yes, you have my permission. We will announce this tonight, at a party- at Camp Half Blood." Zeus said flashing out leaving Percy and Artemis there alone.

- I was gonna stop here, but decided to make it longer, and put the party in:)

Percy and Artemis were the last ones to arrive at the party. They had told the hunt about the situation, so they wouldn't be upset they weren't given a warning. They all took it surprising well, considering Percy was the only male they could trust, and Artemis's and Percy's friendship.

Apollo was the first to walk up to them. "We are doing karaoke, I was wondering if you'd open it up, and reveal your relationship that way?"

Artemis and Percy shrugged, and went up to the stage.

"Okay, welcome to the party," Apollo said, getting everyone's attention, "many of you are wondering why you are here. Percy and Artemis are going to open up karaoke, and then tell you why you are here!"

There were some cheers, and Artemis and Percy grabbed the mics, and both somehow recognized the song.

Artemis:  
Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
[Both had grabbed each others hands and were starting to slow dance around the stage, mics forgotten]  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.

Percy (Artemis):  
Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

Both:  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

Percy:  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all

Percy (Artemis):

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

Both:

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

They danced through the whole song and were very close at the end, Percy and Artemis leaned in and kissed. Everyone-EVERYONE- had dropped jaws, even the people that knew about the prophecy. They weren't expecting the kiss yet. Then collectively everyone began cheering. Then they wanted an encore.

Artemis and Percy stopped kissing, and both grabbed the mics that were lost in all singing and dancing.

Percy cleared his throat and the audience quieted. "As you can see- the reason we are here is to celebrate Artemis and I being together. There is a prophecy that sorta demands us being together, so here we are. We are also here by choice, though, it  
was partly our choice to date. Oh, I am also a god, the fifteenth Olympian. Once Artemis and I are married, we shall rule Olympus. And as for that encore, how bout a different song though?" The crowd cheered, Artemis rolled her silver eyes. She was glad she wore the right outfit for partying. A plaid skater skirt, black tank top tucked in, a jean jacket-which she throw to the side of the stage when Percy was talking- converse that matched the burgundy in her skirt, and her silver tracking watch. She took the ómbre out of her, so it was a simple auburn. She was wearing it down, but she pulled back in high ponytail. She had on light makeup, and green nail polish to match her plaid skirt. She and Percy were in their 16 year old forms.

"What song?" Artemis whispered.

"You'll see." Percy said, telling Apollo what song. Artemis sighed in relief when see heard the song, and knew it.

(Artemis)

We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

(Percy)

No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

(Both)  
And...

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

(Artemis)

We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
(Percy)  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
(Both)  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

And...

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And...

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

Artemis and Percy bowed and left the stage, before the audience could starting yelling for another encore. Artemis grabbed her jean jacket and threw it on. They ran over to were Bianca and Nico were.

"Congrats." Nico said to Percy.

"Thanks." Percy said, wrapping his arm around Artemis's waist. Percy and Artemis walked all over talking to almost everyone there, they did avoid Aphrodite, however.

Percy saw no one at the bar and pulled Artemis with him to the bar. He sat on the stool, and challenged Dionysus to a shot contest. Everyone was surprised, no one had ever beaten him. The bartender started pouring shots and the contest began. Artemis stayed next to Percy making sure he didn't fall off the stool. By the 50th one all the hunters were watching. By the 100th one, everyone else was watching, and Apollo abandon the music. By the 150th, Artemis put a reassuring hand around Percy. By the 200th everyone knew someone was gonna fall that round, both Percy and Dionysus looked terrible. It was so quiet in the party you could hear a pin drop. Dionysus and Percy began, Dionysus dropped halfway through, but Percy drowned the whole thing, before he too dropped.

Artemis and Thalia dragged him over to the love seat and laid him down.


	12. Chapter 12

When Percy woke up in his bed the next morning, he felt groggy. He went to get up and noticed he had a terrible headache. He groaned and collapsed back onto his bed.

He sat on his bed for a few minutes, when Artemis walked in.

"Hey Percy." She said quietly, sitting next to Percy on his bed.

"Hi." He said even quieter, as noise was bothering his headache.

"Headache?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said, quietly.

"Here," she said handing him a liquid, "it is Dionysus's hangover reliever."

He took the liquid, and quickly drank it.

"Better?" She asked, pulling her aurbun hair into a ponytail.

"Yea." He said. He looked at what she was wearing, a black infinty scraf, grey sweater, pink skinny jeans, black converse, and of course her silver watch.

"You look pretty today." He said to her.

She visably blushed, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He said, leaning in, to kiss her. It was an innocent kiss, but very sweet, at least to Artemis.

"We have to be careful." She murmured into Percy's shoulder.

"Why? Everyone knows." He said.

"I keep forgetting, since we, well, you know, have been together longer than that."

Percy laughed and rolled his green orbs, which returned to the normal green, as making him a god released him from being Artemis's champion. "Arty, we were only dating for like five minutes before we were publisized."

She glared at him. "Shut it fish-face."

"Are the hunters still bound to turning back the company of men?" Percy asked the godess, her glare intensified.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!" She snapped.

"What is your problem?" He yelled.

"You. First you pick the songs for karaoke, then you go have a shot contest with Dionysus, pass out, and Thalia and I have to carry you!" She yells.

"I'm sorry for wanting to have a little fun!" He yells back.

"You should be." She yells stomping out of the room.

Great, she thought as she sat against the wall next Percy's door, I messed up big this time.

Percy slid against the door to his room, and thought about what she said, and he realized he was in the wrong.

He walked out of his room and found Artemis sitting there. He went and sat next to her, "I'm sorry." He said.

"I should be the one apologizing." She said.

"No you were right, I did mess up. I should have consulted you about the song, and at least told what I wanted to do with Dionysus, instead of dragging you to the bar without having any idea what I was doing. I'm sorry, Artemis."

"Okay, apology accepted." Artemis said leaning into kiss him.

"Milady," Thalia said walking into the hall, seeing Percy and Artemis kissing, "err sorry, I'll come back later." She said running down the hall.

"I should probably see what that was about." Artemis said as Percy got up grabbing Artemis's hand and pulled her up, not letting go of her hand. The duo ran after the lieutenant of Artemis.

"Thalia!" Percy called, catching up to the girl.

"Um... sorry for interrupting you guys." Thalia said, noticing the interlocked hands.

"It is okay." Artemis and Percy said at the same time causing the duo to blush.

"So what do you need?" Artemis asked.

"Oh, a Demeter girl, Katie Gardner, wants to join the Hunt." Thalia said.

"Katie?" Percy asked, "Wasn't she with Travis?"

"Was." Thalia said, and Percy and Artemis got the idea,

"Okay, where is she?" Artemis asked.

"Sitting in the living room chatting with Bianca, Reyna, Atalanta (daughter of Apollo), and Sharon (daughter of Athena)." Thalia said, leading the duo to the living room.

"We need to change the oath," Artemis said, "because other wise I am being a hypocrite."

"I agree milady." Thalia said, Percy merely nodded.

"How bout, I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis, accept immorality, and join the Hunt?" Artemis asked.

"Perfect!" Thalia said.

"What if give them choice as to what oath they take?" Percy said, protectively wrapping an arm Artemis's waist. Said girl rolled her eyes at him.

"The girls in the Hunt will have the choice, too. It works." Artemis said.

They entered the living room to see Katie, and the Hunt sitting there.

"Come here, Katie." Artemis said, and Katie approached her.

"Do you want to turn back men, or not?" Artemis asked, "There are two oaths, so I need to know which to give you."

"I am not sure, can I say no, and later make it a yes?" Katie asked, and Artemis nodded.

"Okay!" Artemis said, and Katie took the oath, then Artemis turned to the girls in the Hunt, "anyone want to change their oaths?"

"What is we don't know yet?" Hannah, daughter of Hermes, asked.

"Then you come to me when ready." Artemis said, and the girls nodded.

"Okay, Milady." The girls chorused.

"Reyna, Thalia, and Bianca, can you teach Katie about the Hunt?" Artemis asked.

"Yes." They all said.

"Everyone else is free for the day. Don't cause to much trouble." Artemis said, walking out the door, Percy quickly following.

"Okay," Artemis said, "we are going to your mom's house."

"Why?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow.

"She'll want to hear that we are dating." Artemis said rolling her silver orbs.

"Oh." Percy said. Artemis just laughed, and flashed them Percy's mom's house.

"Hey mom!" Percy yelled into the house.

"Oh, hello Percy, Artemis." Sally said, wiping the flour on her hands on to a towel. Then proceeded to hug Percy and Artemis.

"Hi mom." Percy said.

"Hey Sally." Artemis said, smiling at the woman.

"What brings you here?" Sally asked the duo.

"Well, you see mom, there is this prophecy, which made me a god, and boyfriend to Artemis." Percy said.

"A god?" Artemis said, "Stop being so modest, you are an Olympian. You raised a good man, Sally."

"Thanks, but he has his quirks." Sally said, and Artemis and her laughed while Percy glared.

"Oh come on fish-face, you know we love you." Artemis said, and Percy stop glaring and laughed.

"Yea, I guess." He said.

"So, Perce, a maiden goddess, how interesting." Sally said with a chuckle.

"Yea, there is this prophecy, that Artemis and I are to be a couple, and eventually rule Olympus." Percy said, with a smile.

"Replacing Zeus and Hera!" Artemis added. Sally chuckled softly at the sweetness and cuteness of the two.

"Really? Will Zeus and Hera fade, or stay Olympians, or be minor gods or what is the deal?" Sally asked the two, who shrugged.

"We still don't know, as Artemis hasn't broken her oath yet." Percy said.

"Yeah, the prophecy doesn't take effect till I break my oath, and as 'punishment', according to Styx, for breaking my oath, Zeus and Hera are to be replaced by me and Percy, but really, I don't see how it i punishment, Percy will be a much better leader than Zeus." Artemis said, and thunder rumbled.

"Get over Zeus, you know its true!" Artemis yelled.


End file.
